siren and the spartan
by athenasowl6146
Summary: so siren has an issue. she has to deal with the Spartan once again and this time it does not end well for her.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, so this story was a follow up of my other story showing some conflict between her and the Spartan. enjoy!**

Siren and the Spartan

It had been two years since Charlotte had become Black Canary's protégé siren and she was so happy. Kid flash had joined flash two months ago and Charlotte was content following canary around helping Gotham become safer. But for Gotham it wasn't working very well.

The Spartan charlottes first enemy and villain was killing people for his gods thinking it would grant him asylum but he was dead wrong. He had to deal with her. Having done research with robin siren found out this was the fifth city the Spartan had hit coming here for the chaos he had told her. Nobody had ever caught him or even seen him. They had met many times as he kidnapped and killed people. She had trouble laying a hand on him even with black Canary's help.

He had kidnapped her once and every time Charlotte saw him she remembered that night. It was the first time she got so badly hurt mentally and physically. A year into being Canary's protégé they came upon him and his goons trying to kidnap a group of young woman to sacrifice for love. Both vigilantes swooped into action knowing what to do.

Canary freed the girls as siren was a distraction taking down goons. No matter what the Spartan made her the target so this plan worked best. She knocked two down taking on three more fighting them as the Spartan came up and hit her in the back of the head with the hilt if his sword knocking her out. He grabbed her and hauled her off to his lair while the other goons took on black canary as a distraction to the woman.

The mad man took her to an old warehouse where the bricks were crumbling and paint was peeling. There was a fire place in the corner and a rack of weapons on one of the walls. In his lair siren had her hands and feet bound lying in the middle of the floor. Her mask gone hood off. The man knew who she was now. If the girl became impossible he could always strike at her heart. There he mercilessly beat her down saying how she would be his sacrifice to Wisdom and fighters and how he had finally caught the child.

Being smart though canary had a GPS installed on the girl's necklace and boot so she could find her. She called in batman for backup once the goons were taken down ready to find her little girl. She would save her.

Charlottes left wrist was broken. Three ribs broken the rest cracked. Her right knee had been popped out if place and her ankle fractured. She was covered in deep and shallow cuts at least five of them would have to be stitched up. She had been stabbed twice one right on her ribs the other on her other leg. She sported many big bruises and her cheek was swollen lip split. The man had stuck his blade in a fire in the corner and burned her. She couldn't move and had a hard time not showing she was in pain but could not let this madman see that. She remembered every hit. He started with his fists. Hitting the face and stomach. Then each stab of the blade cutting into her. The heat from the burns.

She kept a poker face through the beating. Then came the emotional part. He saw her face and had used a computer to figure out who she was. Then he talked about her life his take on some stuff and breaking her down emotionally. She tried to be strong but didn't know how to hold it when she felt so much pain. Silent tears ran down her now messy face.

Canary batman and robin that followed his mentor since they were on patrol when they got the call were on the roof above siren. They were looking down at her through the sky light to see a completely wrecked ten year old. They needed get her out of there fast.

On signal batman dove in followed by black canary. Robin stayed on the roof guarding. He couldn't stand the sight of his little sister whom he loved more than that so broken. The two older vigilantes landed inside not surprising the man dressed in a skirt.

Instead the man stabbed siren in her shoulder and ran for it. The two heroes took down the goons most getting away because they were worrying about Charlotte who had blood spilling everywhere and could barely keep herself awake.

Finally all goons were gone or tied up and robin had joined them as batman and canary ran to the tiny figure. Taking everything in black canary was shaking hard that batman had to assess the situation. Once taking an inventory of the damage he pulled the knife out as canary put pressure on the wound. Charlotte had winced and passed out as the knife hit her so she didn't hear them screaming for her to be ok.

Then batman had carefully picked her up after robin called the bat plane so he could take her to the watchtower for help. While he did that canary led a shaken boy wonder to her bike there she called the watchtower to tell them what happened. Then she and robin got on going to a zeta beam to be taken up to the watchtower to check on her.

Robin and the rest of the league had each had their number of almost fatal injuries but they all loved the small child like a niece and she was so young it almost wasn't fair. But robin just couldn't hold it tears slid down his cheeks quietly as he rode on the bike. Thinking of the league what would speedy green arrow and the others say and do when they hear what happened.

Batman rushed Charlotte in almost losing her on the way there. The doctors and nurses in the watchtower were standing there waiting for them to come. They took Charlotte from him and rushed her off to see what they could do for her. Batman's costume was covered in blood and he was actually upset for the girl. He liked her a bit she was tough good and loyal. Dick had a good friend in her and she knew how to keep on batman's good side. Alfred had even grown fond of the girl who visited often.

Standing outside of the room where Charlotte was having surgery batman saw Diana coming towards him. He was a dead man. Diana loved the girl like a little niece. She spoiled the girl and even wanted to take her on vacation to themascara. Diana asked him the batman who would never stand outside a surgery room unless it was someone he was close to who was in there.

Batman scowled at her and said quietly siren. Dian screamed at him asking what the hell happened. Her screaming brought other league members until a huge number of them were listening to the story of Charlotte getting hurt. Roy had showed up after robin told him and the crowd who was upset listened as Roy screamed at canary in rage for his little sister getting hurt. Ollie had to hold him back as he tried to hit her in rage.

Canary looked about to cry since she already blamed herself. She slunk to the floor as hawk girl and Wonder Woman comforted her. For canary siren was her little sister she looked after and she was so good and adorable it was nice but now she was hurt because of her. It was going so well why this lunatic had to have it out for her. Batman had watched it all his face the same as always but he knew everyone was upset even he was.

Three hours later Charlotte was out of surgery and was resting. The doctors almost lost her two more times during surgery and were afraid they would lose her. She was in a bed in nothing more than a sports bra and booty shorts. They didn't want to dress her in a gown because they wanted to be able to see the bandages in case something got infected or ripped.

Everyone took turns visiting the tiny pale child who was hooked up to an IV blood bag and a number of machines all beeping and making noises that scared al who visited. The girl was out cold and the doctors didn't know when she would wake up because of the extent of the injuries. There was some internal bleeding that had to be patched up and the broken ribs almost pierced her lungs.

Batman and green arrow stayed in the corner of the room as robin and speedy each sat on one side of her holding her hands. Black canary was deflated in a chair upset and exhausted. Other leaguers came in and out but those five stayed for five hours straight hoping the girl they loved would wake up.

But she didn't wake up and so they went to bed only to visit the next day and the day after that and the day after that. The fifth day she was there Charlotte woke up much to the happiness of everyone there. Roy and Dick gave her a light hug happily making her wince and Ollie and Dinah smiled big. Charlotte could just see the glint of happiness on the batman's face. So he did have a heart but she already knew that.

She was in a lot of pain but did not show it as the people closest to her who had it hard enough. She lay there and listened to the chat happily watching a little dazed. They really cared for her. As they kept talking siren feel asleep with a small smile on her face. Everyone left her to sleep glad she would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months later she was back to patrolling the streets with canary again. She was a little scared of the monster who hurt her but she knew she had to face that fear because there people like that out there. That was what happened a year ago now it was just as bad but she didn't know if she could heal from this.

Now she was facing the monster again and he was getting annoyed of her interruptions and wished she died that night a year ago. Now he had to deal with her interference and childish behavior again. He was going to kill a crippled man for Mercy but no the girl had come. His cult wasn't as trained as he was or even her so though there were 50 of them they didn't last long.

He decided to go to extreme measures while she was out. He knew who she was and went to kill her father the only family she had left. The night had come where he used siren against her. While the vigilantes were off fighting the Spartan and his two favorite henchmen visited Charlotte's apartment. They got to her door and quietly broke in. Sirens dad was in the living room looking at the photos of his wife when the men came in. He turned when he heard feet approaching only to be grabbed by the two henchmen. He used his training to try and fight them off but the Spartan had already sent him under sleep with a needle to his neck. Then they tied and gagged him.

Once he was restrained they beat him for two hours nonstop they needed to send the girl a message besides just killing him. Completely destroyed the man and then slit his throat and making him look almost unrecognizable. That done he trashed her house writing with spray paint little notes on the wall to her knowing she would never feel safe there. He went into her room and took his pick of souvenirs leaving notes here and there for her.

Leaving quietly the Spartan thought this would stop the child for good. He was happy with himself and decided to go enjoy the night and sacrifice to all the gods he had done something to stop the pest from bothering him.

Canary left siren on the roof of her apartment around one am three hours after the Spartan was there. The girl had done well tonight using new techniques canary taught her. The girl saved a man from the Spartan as well as stopped many other crimes that night and she deserved a good rest. The lady left as siren slipped into her apartment window too far away to hear the girls screams.

Charlotte slid into her room to see it wrecked. She ran out if the room into the living room to see her father dead on the floor the walls covered in spray paint messages from the Spartan. Charlotte ran to her father holding his hand screaming for him to wake up. Somehow it didn't work and Charlotte was falling into shock she had to get some help now. Using her com she called someone anyone for help "Siren to league siren to league the Spartan has compromised my identity and killed my dad someone help please help."

Roy was the first to show up knocking down her door and running to the girl crying over her dead father. Roy pulled the girl off her father pulling her into his lap wrapping her into a bone crushing comforting hug. Rocking her back and forth and getting her to calm down he inspected the room as he called black canary and the league to give them a report if what he found.

Charlotte stayed in his arms crying into his uniform. She couldn't speak or move. What was she supposed to do now? They would never let her be a hero now. They would probably get rid of her for her stupidity.

Canary Wonder Woman flash and green arrow showed up to see the girl sobbing in speedys arms as he tried to calm her down. The place was wrecked and the mangled figure of charlottes father was on the floor. Knowing it would only be a few hours until police found out the older heroes sent speedy to the watchtower with the girl so they could look around and then meet up and decide what to do with the girl.

Speedy carried siren to a zeta beam comforting the girl. Once in the watchtower Roy took her to Dinah's room so the girl could shower and change into clean clothes. The girl did as she was told not feeling anything but pain.

Once clean Charlotte walked out to see Roy and robin waiting for her. She stood there unable to talk or look at them. Robin gave her a hug and she just stood there limply so he picked her up and carried her to a sitting room where she slept in-between the two boys while some of the league was meeting to discuss what to do with her.

The league was furious at what happened. The ten year old innocent child had been attacked by a madman and he had killed her father. She was alone now. The police would likely put her into a foster system or something but the league didn't want that. Even though siren wasn't a league member she was the protégé of famed black canary and was a hero. She couldn't stay with just anyone. The only problem was who would take her in.

Black canary didn't have the money or time to look after the child. She lived at green arrows house and worked at the watchtower most of the time. Green arrow would gladly take her in. He had Roy and Dinah already in his house but the league knew Charlotte would want to stay in Gotham and go after that price of scum.

So the league turned to batman. He had a soft spot for the girl, robin loved the ten year old and even Alfred enjoyed her company. Batman was going to argue it out that was his usual way but he understood the girl's pain and felt he owed it to her since she helped his city and dealt with that lunatic while he dealt with the others.

So he agreed on a few conditions. Batman got to train her, she would still go on patrol if she wanted with canary and green arrow had to have an extra room for the girl since she was close to those three and could spend time with her mentor and her brother and not bug him all the time.

The team agreed and went to tell the three kids waiting outside to hear what would happen. They found all three asleep on one of the couches the little girl curled up between the two boys it looked like they were protecting her. So they snapped a picture to joke about later with their mentors and went off to do different tasks until they three woke up.

The next morning Charlotte was in her destroyed apartment waiting for the police. She had agreed to what the league had decided as long as she still had that family. So they sent her back to that wretched apartment telling her the story was she was at a sleep over and when she got home she found this.

Charlotte was silently crying on the floor as the police showed up. They assessed the situation and took the little girl to the police station. After taking her statement they sent her to Gotham's orphanage as they figured out the situation.

After about a week in shock in the crappy orphanage Bruce Wayne picked her up taking her home as his second ward. When he came Charlotte jumped into his arms crying as he carried her out. She had been alone for a weak surrounded by bullies and kids who had lost hope. She spent the week digesting everything but it was hard. Cameras flashed as the press took pictures of the girl in the playboy's arms. Dick was in the car waiting there to hold her hand.

They drove in silence to the house. Once there Bruce went to talk with Alfred as dick led the girl to her room. It had her stuff and new things that were supplied by Bruce. It was nicer than her old room and she loved it but she was too sad at the moment to appreciate it.

The room was purple with black flowers on the wall. The bed was queen sized canopy with purple curtains and a black and white comforter. There were two bookshelves, an armoire, shelves with toys and weapons. A desk with a laptop, a bathroom and some workout equipment.

She sat down on her soft new bed and looked up at Dick pleadingly. He came over and sat next to her holding her. He went through the same thing when his parents died and knew how comforting it was to have someone there for you.

They sat there like that for a little while with Dick holding his sister. Then it was dinner time. Charlotte wasn't hungry so Dick went to eat and make her excuse for dinner promising to come back afterwards.

While he was gone Charlotte had crawled into her bed pulling the comforter up and around her she didn't want to be alone but had to wait for Dick to come back.

When he did she was curled up eyes closed thinking about the fact that even though her dad wasn't the best person ever he was her last family member and he was her blood. Dick came over to the girl to see if she was awake she was and when she saw him she grabbed his hand holding it in hers.

Dick laid down next to Charlotte as she curled up using his chest as a pillow. His heart beat fast he really liked her. Stroking her hair until the girl fell asleep. Eventually he fell asleep too. Bruce came in to see the two of them like that and made a face. He was a little skeptical at first but then relaxed they were only 10 and both were good kids. He went over and pulled the comforter up covering the two and giving each a kiss on their forehead before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole night Charlotte was snuggled up into Dick's side as he held her. It was the first good night's sleep she had since her dad's death. She felt safe here and loved. She had a family and she would embrace this with time.

When Dick woke up he realized he didn't leave Charlotte last night. She was still asleep on him calm serene and beautiful in Dicks opinion. He knew they were only ten but it was one of things when you really are close to someone. He played with her hair as she slept listening to her heart beat and feeling her breath in and out.

Finally she woke up to feeling Dick petting her head and she turned to look at him. He smiled and asked "breakfast?" She nodded and went downstairs to see Alfred had prepared her favorite. Buttermilk pancakes bacon ham and hash browns were prepared for her to eat.

They sat and ate as Bruce came down. He announced he would be at the watchtower for the day and to stay out of trouble. Usually in the summer robin got to go with or on patrol but this week Dick was to show Charlotte the ropes at the house and keep her company. Roy was to stop by later to see them since their mentors were discussing important information on villains that had been giving them extreme trouble of late.

Charlotte wanted to train at first so that's what they did letting her anger flow out as she sparred with robin but she was so angry she lost most of their matches. She was just too upset and angry. So instead they went to put a movie on. Dick turned on the TV about to switch the news to the DVD player when a reporter was saying how last night the police found 12 bodies murdered in the style of the Spartan and to beware of the madman.

Charlotte was turning a little green and Dick changed it to the movie the three musketeers and watched in silence with Charlotte curled up into Dicks side in need of comfort after the news. She was shaking and dick didn't know what to do.

Roy came during the movie. Charlotte turned and ran to him the older boy picking her up in a hug carrying her back to the couch where the three of them finished watching the movie. Charlotte pretended to be asleep and even though Roy knew she was faking but took her back to her room laying her down on the bed tucking her under the covers.

He knew she just wanted to be left alone. So he left closing the door behind him. Charlotte did want to be alone but not because she was upset. She was angry and wanted to go catch the madman. She dressed quickly and quietly she changing into siren and was out the window out to stop the villain that had hurt her so bad.

Running across rooftops not making a single sound she ran around the city waiting for the killer to show his face. She didn't stop for little crimes like stealing or anything just searching for him.

She finally found him two hours later walking along the streets looking for prey. He had a few of his goons trailing behind his as he went. The man seemed happy and pleased with himself as he walked on.

Before she knew what she was doing siren jumped down from the roof taking down two of his Lackeys and fighting off three more. There were too many of them and they had somehow gotten better taking her down easily. She did not have the same control in a fight when she was angry and was not tight or small enough to avoid losing.

Sooner than later the followers of the Spartan had siren pinned with her hands behind her back facing the scowling man. She wasn't supposed to come back to fight him. He would finish her for good this time. Taking his sword he knocked her unconscious with the hilt and had his people take her back to their hideout she was too likely to draw attention from unwanted people.

At this time Dick and Roy had gone back up to check on Charlotte to find she wasn't there and her window was open. Both boys started screaming at each other freaking out. What were they to do they both know she went after him Dick had told Roy of what was on the news and they knew they had to find her before she got in trouble or they would all be in trouble with their mentors.

So the boys went to change into speedy and robin and headed down to the bat cave where robin hacked into the bat computer. Both batman and black canary had GPS's sewn into the girl's clothes. Robin knew he had three of batman's kind on him. He tracked the girl to see her moving fast very fast towards the edge of Gotham where the abandoned warehouses were of course.

With that the two left through the zeta beam into the heart of Gotham heading towards where charlottes signal was. The two weren't going fast enough though to catch up in time. Speedy was used to using his arrow cycle and robin was used to jumping across roof tops so they were going on roof tops across Gotham since speedy didn't have his cycle. It was slow moving especially when they crossed paths with a crime they had to stop. They needed to get to her before it was too late.

Siren woke up in a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham surrounded by the Spartans cult who seemed to waiting for some ritual. Looking around her she could see no way out and her arms were tied down tight. She was stuck on what she had gotten herself into.

The Spartan came in sword unsheathed. His followers bowed to him as he passed staring at the tiny girl who had given him so much trouble over the past two years. He liked the offers Gotham had for his gods but this child had gotten in his way too many times.

He smacked the girl with the flat of his was word across her face. The girls face snapped to one side as a bruise started to form across her cheek bone just like she did to him during their first fight. Then one of the people behind him gave the monster an old fashioned whip and he started the long process of beating her to death his usual method.

After the whip came the knife as he nicked her here and there and carving his symbol into the back of her shoulder. Then came the baseball bat and after that his fists. Siren didn't show her face or make a sound. No weakness should be shown to the maniac he would find too much pleasure in hearing her scream. She passed out when he was in the middle of the baseball bat after holding in so much pain.

When the Spartan was starting to use his fists robin and speedy showed up. The scene was brutal they could tell they would need back up so as they started fighting throwing punches kicks arrows and birdarangs they called black canary green arrow and batman for help. They understood why she did this but it almost got her killed again. Robin had done stupid things like this but now he got to see someone else act without their mind.

They fought as the Spartan grabbed his ceremonial knife to finally kill the girl only to be stopped by the boy wonder. Robin threw three birdarangs one knocking the blade out of the man's hand. Then he jumped flipping up and kicking down on the man. It hit the man hard but the man grabbed to boys foot and threw him. Being an acrobat the boy landed on his feet facing the man again.

This time the man charged him pulling out his sword. Robin ducked the first swing just to be hit by a fist. They exchanged blows until speedy who had taken down anyone who didn't run joined they fight the three fought to stop each other. The two boys wanted to keep him from hurting siren and the man just wanted to kill her.

The Spartan just wanted to end the girl. So stabbing out at the red headed boy he hit him hard slicing through his chest leaving a deep wound. As the boy fell robin attacked only to be sent flying across the room when he tried to avoid the sword. Bothe were down for the count and the Spartan took his sword and stabbed the raven haired boy in the stomach then took his hidden knife and stabbed it deep into the little girl chest close to her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

When the three senior heroes arrived the boys were injured and siren was minutes from death. Batman went out to look for the Spartan as canary led the boys to the watchtower with green arrow carrying siren carefully out to go get some help.

Charlotte woke up the next day in the watchtower med bay. She recognized it from when two face had almost killed robin a few months back. She got up with sharp pain shooting through her. Oh how everything hurt so much. And it hurt to breathe only able to take shallow breaths. Calming down she tried to pull herself together.

She disconnected herself from all the machines and holding the wall walked out of the room. She went to find batman robin speedy GA and BC to apologize for her reckless and stupid behavior.

Both boys were down the hall sitting in a waiting room like lounge. She walked in and the two boys jumped up seeing her. They came over to her and led her to a seat to sit down she shouldn't be out of bed not with her injuries being so bad. The girl looked extremely pale and her eyes betrayed how she wasn't all there.

Once she sat Charlotte apologized to her two friends. They accepted it saying they understood soothingly. Charlotte was feeling a bit dizzy so the two led her back to her room where she fell asleep in minutes with the boys keeping an eye on her.

When she woke again the three mentors were in the room arguing. Charlotte sat up wincing from the pain breathing hard and stared at them. They were arguing about her being too young not ready and weak. Batman was the first to turn and see her but the man already knew she was awake. When the other two mentors saw this they silenced themselves.

Charlotte said "look I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it and I understand if you want me to stop but I will not I like doing something to help. My dad trained me for this and I will do it in his memory with or without you." The mentors looked at the girl GA and BC came over giving her a light hug as batman watched. She couldn't breathe very well and the dark knight helped her up and connected to a machine so she could breath. Batman gave the other mentors a bat glare. They left knowing the dark knight wanted to talk to her alone.

He walked up to her and said "Alfred was right you do keep us on our toes" With that he gave her a light kiss on her forehead in a fatherly gesture and left. Charlotte smiled and went back to sleep. The next day she went back to the manor where Alfred had made her and Bruce's favorite French onion soup.

She had a new family and they loved her just as much maybe even more than the old.


End file.
